Snow White
by AllenxEdward
Summary: "In all the land their is only one who is more fair than thee. Skin as clear and smooth as porcelin, lips as soft as silk, eyes as silver as a moonlight pool, hair as white as snow." Snow White and DGM version. Warning:yullen. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man or Snow White and the Huntsman**

Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Queen who wanted nothing more than to have a baby of her own. But she was infertile. She prayed every night for God to give her the gift of a child. One day, she conceived a child, a little boy. King Mana and his wife were so proud of their son and together they named him Allen, but the Queen gave Allen the title of Snow White since his hair was the color of freshly fallen snow.

As Allen grew up, the Queen became weak. Allen loved his mother; he was a good boy, he would always bring her fresh flowers and tell her stories as she lay in bed ill. But one day, when Allen was bringing her an apple from the apple tree in the palace courtyard, he found her sleeping and she wouldn't wake up.

Everyone in the kingdom mourned for the loose. But as time went one, Allen grew up and the King accepted the Queen's death. He eventually fell in love with a beautiful maiden he had rescued from a group of soldiers. He brought the woman back home to his kingdom and married her the next day.

Allen was hurt by the news, thinking that his father betrayed his late mother by marrying the maiden named Lulu Bell.

Lulu Bell made it very clear to Allen that she did not like him. One day, the King mysteriously died in his sleep. The royal crown was supposed to go to the next heir. But Allen was only 11 at the time, too young to be a King, so Lulu Bell took over. She ruled the land with fear. She loathed all beauty and ordered for anything that she considered more beautiful than her to be changed. She used a magic mirror that served her to report if there was anything more fair than the Queen herself. The mirror would always answer her no.

But one day, Lulu Bell chanted, "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" She said to wake the servant within the mirror.

"The fairest in the land is the fair Snow White."

The Queen was baffled by what the mirror meant. She had no clue who this 'Snow White' was. It took her many days to figure out that Snow White was the son of the late King, the prince. Angered, she ordered for one of her most trusted guards and ordered him to go into the prince's room, while he was sleeping, and disfigure his face.

The next morning, the Queen checked on her stepson pretending to be concerned, but she was pleased with the results of her guard. The guard had cut in as an upside down pentagram with a jagged line down the left side of his face. It made the Queen shiver in delight as she heard Allen's screams of pain. She made her way back to her throne room and asked the mirror who was the fairest in the land?

He responded by declaring her name.

Every day she would ask and every day he would give her the same answer, until one day…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lulu Bell walked down to her throne room after breakfast. She sat down and looked at the mirror across the hall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror glowed green before a phantom-like being appeared. "In all the land there is only one who is fairer than thee."

Lulu Bell glared at the mirror. "Who? Answer me mirror!"

"Skin as clear and as smooth as porcelain, lips as soft as fresh silk, eyes as silver as a moonlight pool, hair as white as snow."

"Snow White." She gasped. "But how? I had him disfigured and I cursed him, how is he still the fairest?"

"The fair Allen Walker's beauty cannot be compared to. As the boy grows and comes of age, his beauty shines more than ever."

The Queen glared. "That is all mirror."

There was a flash of light and he disappeared.

The Queen called her captain of the guard in.

He bowed to her and she ordered for him to fetch Allen and bring him to her. She then ordered for the captain to go into town and find the strongest man and bring him back to her. He bowed again and walked off to find the prince.

She sat in her throne and waited for her stepson.

Allen walked in, followed by the captain.

The Queen shoed the captain away and left Allen with her. She smiled at Allen. "How are you this morning my son?"

Allen bowed to her. I am doing well your majesty."

The Queen laughed. "Allen, no need for such formalities. Come here, I want to look upon you."

Allen slowly walked to the Queen. He was scared. He hated the Queen at heart. She showed no compassion to anyone, ever.

The Queen got up out of her throne and walked over. She looked over Allen and ran her fingers through his silky white hair. "You have the prettiest white hair." She said softly.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Allen," She scolded. "Call me mom, we are family." She said looking into her son's silver eyes.

Allen felt uncomfortable. "Did you need to see me your highness?"

"Oh Allen." She gently traced the jagged scar on the left side of Allen's face, making him jump. "Why so jumpy?"

"Sorry, I am not use to others touching me." Allen explained.

She examined the hideous scar. _How can he be the fairest? _"What of your arm? Have the doctors found the cure yet for your disease?" She asked, feigning concern.

Allen shook his head. "They say that they have never seen anything like it."

"May I see?" She asked.

Allen removed his glove and showed the Queen his hand.

The Queen's thoughts were smiling as she examined Allen's hand. Her curse was perfection. "Maybe the doctors will cure it someday."

Allen slid his glove back on.

Lulu Bell smiled at Allen. "Allen, I know I don't let you out of the castle much, but from now on I want you to go out. It would be good for you."

Allen smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I will send you with one of my strongest men. Go out in the forest or something. Have fun." She suggested.

Allen nodded. "Alright."

"Go change. I will get your guard."

Allen walked out thanking her.

The Queen smiled and waved.

The Captain of the guards brought in a thin man with long black hair who was cursing at the guards.

The Queen sat at her throne and looked down at the man with disbelief. "This is the strongest man you can find?"

The Captain and the guards bowed. "Yes your majesty."

"Very well. Leave us!" The Captain and the guards vacated the throne room quickly, scared by her majesty.

The Queen looked over the man. "What is your name, peasant?" She spat out the last word.

"Yu Kanda, your highness."

She smiled, pleased. "I have a job for you Kanda." She said and pulled out a black drawstring pouch. "I want you to take my son, the prince, out into the forest."

Kanda nodded, irritated that he was being forced to do this.

"I then want you… to kill him."

"Wh-what?!" Kanda asked surprised by her orders.

"You heard me. Allen is a threat. He must be eliminated."

"I can't do that your majesty."

"Why not?" She asked. "I will pay you substantially, but you have to bring proof." She said and handed him the black bag. "Bring me Allen's heart." She smiled. "And don't think about running away. I will find you." She said and sat down as Allen walked in. "Ready to go Allen?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Have fun." She smiled and eyes the two as she watched them walk out. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. I will be the fairest of them all."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allen and Kanda rode on horseback out to the forest.

Kanda was surprised. He had never seen the prince in person, but he was just as the stories said. For a guy, he was beautiful. Allen's white hair glistened in the sunlight as his silver eyes examined his surroundings. Allen dismounted his white and grey spotted horse and walked through the field.

Kanda followed the prince on his black horse.

"What is your name?" Allen asked and offered a smile.

Kanda looked at Allen. "Kanda."

"Just Kanda?"

"Yes." Kanda said bluntly.

"How long have you been in the kingdom's army?" Allen asked, still not knowing that Kanda was just a simple swordsman from the village. Allen found some daisies and sat down to examine them.

Kand got off his horse. The prince was asking too many questions. If he was going to kill him he needed to do it now. Kanda drew his sword, he was poor, but he could care less about the money. He just didn't want to end up like her. Kanda pushed the thought away, he had no desire for riches and glory, but he knew when to be afraid and he feared the Queen. You had to be a fool not to. There were rumors that she was a witch and that she had the ability to change her form and curse her enemies. There was a rumor that the prince's disease is a curse inflicted upon him by the Queen to turn his arm red as blood.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, looking up at the swordsman.

Kanda had been lost in thought. "What?"

"You never answered me." Aleln said looking up at the man with his silver eyes. Kanda could see no hate or fear in Allen's eyes, only pure intent and some pain. Kanda raised his sword, the deed needed to be done.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, stumbling back frightened. "What is happening?"

"I am sorry your majesty." Kanda apologized and tried to run Allen through, but stopped before piercing the prince's chest. Allen was frozen with fear, when Kanda paused Allen scrambled for the Dark Forest.

Kanda sighed, kicking himself for not just finishing the prince off. If Allen went into the forest he might as well be dead. Everyone who goes in never comes out. Kanda ran after the prince needing to kill him before he ran into the forest.

Allen was fast, he ran into the forest as fast as he could trying to lose Kanda. As he ran the forest got darker and scarier. Allen ran into spider webs, tripped on raised roots, and wadded through swamps. He was going everything almost completely blind. Allen tripped from a hole in the ground and twisted his ankle. A few tears fell down his cheeks; he was hurt and scared of the forest and of the man chasing him with the only intent of killing him. Allen heard a crash in the bushes and forced himself to keep running, but Allen's luck was as it always was, horrible. The little light illuminating the forest made Allen's hair shine in the darkness.

Kanda tackled Allen. Scared, Allen kicked, screamed, and punched Kanda trying to get free. Kanda drew a dagger from a strap on his leg and held it to Allen's throat.

"Please, I will go away. I will disappear. Just please… I don't want to die." Allen begged.

Kanda watched as those silver pools overflowed with tears.

"Kanda, please…"

Kanda dug the knife into Allen's throat; beads of blood came up and dripped down his neck.

"Allen stopped struggling and gave in. "I hope you get a good reward." Allen said and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his death.

Kanda sighed, he couldn't do it. He got off of Allen and forced the prince to his feet and helped support him. "I can't believe you ran into the Dark Forest. You are such an idiot."

Allen was confused. "Why didn't you…?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I can't kill whimpering, helpless prey."

"What about your reward?"

"I won't need it if we die in here."

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Dark Forest." Kanda growled, tired of Allen's questions.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Allen said, still scared of Kanda.

Kanda growled. "Shut up. I will kill you now if you don't stop apologizing. I don't care that you are a prince. You are just a dumb, spoiled brat."

Allen was quiet for a while as they walked. "… To be outside of the castle."

"What?"

"That's all I ever wanted." Allen explained. "I just wanted to go outside. I haven't been outside of the castle since I was little."

Kanda snorted. "What a sob story."

Allen pushed Kanda away. "If you are going to do nothing but ridicule me then please leave me alone, I can make it on my own."

Kanda ched, "You won't make it five minutes Moyashi."

Allen held his head high, "it has been a pleasure. Nice meeting you Sir Kanda." Allen turned and limped away.

Kanda shook his head. The prince was going to kill himself. He followed close behind Allen, needing to keep an eye on him.

Kanda followed Allen and paused when he saw an amazing scene before him, light.

Allen limped out into a huge prairie. Allen smiled and turned to Kanda. "What did you say about five minutes?"

Kanda was surprised.

"Were you too scared to go alone?"

"As if. I needed to make sure you didn't fall into quicksand or something."

Allen rolled his eyes and looked up. "The sky is so blue."

"So what?"

"The sky was never this blue in the castle, it was always and eerie grey."

Kanda huffed. "Let's go. We need to search for a village." He said grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him along. "I swear, you are so annoying."

"You don't have to be so mean."

"I am not." Kanda growled.

"You act like you are running from someone."

"I'm not running. I don't care if I die anymore."

Allen looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You are the same as me; you know what it feels like."

"What? I don't understand."

Kanda let go of Allen. "You are so pathetic!"

Unprepared to be let go, Allen fell into the grass.

Kanda continued to walk, not looking back.

Allen laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky. "Mom… Dad… What am I supposed to do?" Allen closed his eyes and listened as the wind blew over him. Allen opened his eyes when something hit him. He looked to see something yellow flitter out of the corner of his vision. Allen sat up and saw a little yellow ball with wings. He had never seen anything like it before. Allen stood up and walked over; as he got within reach it would fly to a different spot. "Am I supposed to follow you?"

It bobbed.

Allen followed it across the prairie and it led Allen to another forest. He followed it through the forest and emptied into a clearing where there was a cabin nestled safely by a little stream. Allen walked over a little bridge and followed the ball to the cabin. Allen knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Allen knocked again and got no reply. Allen walked to a window and looked in, it was dark inside. Allen walked back to the door and entered. "Hello?" Allen light a lamp with a match and carried it. "Hello? Anyone here?" Allen noticed he was in a living room area. He explored the house and eventually came to a bedroom. Exhausted, he figured that a quick nap wouldn't hurt and laid down.

####

Kanda grumbled to himself as he walked in the opposite direction. "Damn kid is going to die out here." Kanda walked to a forest beyond the prairie and entered, hearing the sound of rushing water. He smirked and walked, he heard a sound in the bush but he pushed it off as a squirrel or a rabbit. He walked a little further and felt something strike him and his world went black.


End file.
